it started with a moan
by DracoAndHermioneGetItOn
Summary: Re-posting this. Needed to fix some TextEdit to Microsoft Office errors. Hermione moans and starts and gets Malfoy going.


HERMIONE:

The War had ended and life was slowly returning back to normal. Well, as normal as life could be after a devastating war.

Everything and everyone had changed. It was impossible not to be affected in the aftermath of such loss and destruction. Ron, who I thought would eventually become my boyfriend, husband and father of my children, has now thrown himself into school with such fervor it's almost alarming. The need to become an Auror has taken over him and he's quickly becoming one of the best 7th year students at Hogwarts. He's even giving me a run for my money.

Harry, despite saying he was finished with Hogwarts was coaxed by his girlfriend Ginny Weasley to return. It wasn't hard to coax him, apparently. According to Ginny, she made him promise to return to Hogwarts while they were having sex, which I didn't think was fair; but if it made Harry return, then I'm all for the idea. Still, a man-nor a woman, for that matter-should be held accountable for what they promise during sex.

Change was good, though. Cliques had dissipated, and competitiveness between houses had become a thing of the past-except where Quidditch was involved, but that was a fun kind of competitiveness.

Love was the other big change. Nearly everyone is so determined to be paired up, whereas before love and relationships consisted of random hook-ups. Now, nearly all the 6th and 7th year students were getting together. Parvati and Dean, Seamus and Lavender, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Even Luna and Neville, who are so fucking cute together it's almost painful.

The most surprising change is Draco Malfoy. With his parents both dead, he seems lighter. He has smiled that gorgeous smile of his more often and laughed more than I've ever heard in our school lives. Actually, I'd never heard him laugh before-at least, not a true, warm laugh. But one day, in the dining hall, he laughed loudly and heartily at something Nigel Pillsbury (a 2nd year Ravenclaw) had said to him. It took me by surprise. There was nothing sarcastic about the laugh whatsoever. It was a lovely laugh, amiable and genuine.

Draco was a completely different person. He was still as sexy and handsome as ever, but his gray eyes were no longer steely and cold. There was gentleness in him now, gentleness and humor.

Draco and I became Head Boy and Girl. We're also in charge of keeping the prefects in order, and we have to share a dorm room, which is particularly difficult for me. We share a bathroom and we share the small lounge. At first, I was anxious about living with Draco. I didn't know that he'd altered his personality so much. It had been months since I'd seen him.

He was still graceful and confident, but he resembled a man as opposed to the boy he'd been. Though he'd always been long and lean, he was now a bit more muscular. His chest has broadened and he was slightly taller. His face was still exquisite, almost cherubic; his eyes were just as entrancing, his smile hypnotic, his smell intoxicating. Frankly, his even better looks coupled with his much more pleasant personality made me nervous to be around him. I try not letting him see exactly how nervous he makes me.

Luckily for me, we weren't alone in our dorm very often. Students were constantly coming by. Our friends (Yes. Our friends. Barriers no longer exist and differences have been pushed aside in the name of peace), would visit us, as well as our prefects. Oh, but when we were alone, I began to sweat. It didn't matter where Draco was in our room-the kitchen, the lounge, the little table we studied at, his bedroom-I could feel the heat of his body everywhere. I had to stop myself from staring at him whenever he walked into the room, he was so tantalizing.

It was now after Christmas and everyone was coming back from the holiday to a pile of work for their various classes, and I was no exception. I suppose it was our professors way of reminding us the holiday is over. As though we needed reminding.

Mostly everyone was in their common rooms, and I ached to be there as well. After last year, I decided to spend my entire summer holiday with my parents, and having not spent any time with friends, I wanted to see them as often as humanly possible. But my pile of homework wouldn't be ignored. I decided to try and finish tonight and spend time with my friends tomorrow night.

I was alone in the dorm room. I sat down on a fluffy pillow and did my work at the coffee table in the small lounge. It was nearly midnight when I finished. I rubbed my eyes and sighed a sigh of relief as the door to the dorm opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Draco called out, chuckling to himself. I turned to look at him. He was wearing black pants and a well-fitted, expensive looking black sweater that accentuated his abs and beautifully sculpted arms. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled at me. He sat down on the couch close to me and placed his books and rolls of parchment on the coffee table.

He looked at the parchment and opened books strewn all over the table before turning to me. "How was your evening, Hermione?" He asked with a smile.

I returned his smile nervously feeling warmth pool in my belly. "Very well, thank you. I've finished my work."

"I can see that." Draco grinned. "So have I."

"Were you in the library?" I asked.

"I was in the Ravelclaw commons visiting Nigel." He explained.

"You've become quite taken with him." I said. Draco shrugged.

"He's funny." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're going to Ravenclaw?" I teased.

"What other reason would I have?" He asked looking slightly confused.

"I don't know." I said as I closed my books and began gathering my parchment so as not to look at him. "Padma Patel is rather pretty. One of the prettiest girls in our year. And she's currently single."

Draco yawned and stretched out on the settee. "She may be pretty, but she's not that clever."

"She's a _Ravenclaw_!" I said incredulously. "She's plenty clever. They're all clever."

"She's bright, yes, but she can't hold a candle to you, now can she?" Draco said softly. He looked at me with appeared to be admiration. I flushed and looked away from him and back at the coffee table.

"Plus," he continued, "she's a bit of a slag anyway." I turn back towards him.

"If I remember correctly, you used to admire that quality in a female."

"Used to." Draco said sitting up. He leaned towards me. "Times have changed, Hermione Granger."

"They certainly have." I grinned and shook my head. Draco bent his body towards me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed furiously.

"I'm getting rather sleepy. I should go to bed." I stammered. I got up off the floor and collected my books and papers as quickly as I could.

"It is late." Draco said. There was a trace of disappointment in his voice. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight." I said quickly and, without looking back, I walked quickly to my room.

God, was I an idiot. Draco's gesture was a bit intimate, but perhaps it was nothing. Just friendly. I continued to think about what happened as I lay in bed. The night was cold, but I felt nothing but growing heat-in my face, my stomach, my very core. I threw off my blankets and let the cool night air hit my overheated body. With the image of Draco leaning towards me, his face painfully beautiful, I pulled my t-shirt up over my head and gasped as the chilly air hit my naked breasts. My nipples sprang to life. I ran my hands over my soft breasts feeling an ache between my legs.

I imagined Draco's strong hands cupping my chest, flicking my nipples with his tongue, taking a breast in his mouth, and sucking it as I writhed beneath him.

My hands moved from my breasts down to the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I slid them off and they joined my t-shirt on the ground next to my bed. Sliding my hand up my thigh, pretending it was Draco's, I caressed my slit through my panties feeling how wet I'd become. I slid my panties off slowly, my breaths quickening.

I found my aroused, engorged clit, spread my legs, and rubbed the bud in circles. I moaned softly at the feeling, the wetness. I began to rub faster as I felt pleasure take hold. My other hand, which had been occupied with teasing my rock hard nipples, inched its way down my stomach. I inserted one finger, pumping into my sopping wet pussy as the middle finger of my other hand continued to rub and pinch my clit.

With a small sigh, I inserted two fingers, then a third, into my cunt willing myself to believe it was Draco's warm, wet tongue eating me out.

I felt myself begin to climax. My body tingled as waves of pleasure hit me, one after the other. I bit down on my bottom lip as my body rocked and shook from my orgasm.

I continued to pump my fingers into my dripping pussy and circle my clit as I rode my orgasm giving myself a second one. My lip bled as I bit down hard as my body convulsed from my second orgasm. I flipped over and, propped on one elbow, I pumped my fingers in and out once again. The added weight of my body allowed my fingers to go deeper. I pumped as I rocked on my fingers experiencing yet another shaking orgasm having not fully allowed myself to recover from the other two.

My vaginal walls clenched around my fingers and my come drenched my entire hand. I moaned once loudly not able to hold back anymore.

I collapsed onto my bed with a satisfied sigh and fell asleep with my heart racing and my body high from fucking myself.

I woke up cold, naked, and upset when I remembered why I was cold and naked. I may have come three times last night, but it was by myself. What I really wanted was to wake up naked next to Draco. I wanted him to make me come.

_Come…shit!_ I moaned last night. Audibly and loudly moaned.

I groaned quietly as I got up and put my robe on. I needed a shower. I also need to pretend that nothing happened last night.

I peeked out through my bedroom door. No Draco. I couldn't hear anything, either, so I tiptoed to the bathroom as rapidly and noiselessly as possible. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the bathroom and closed the door.

I discarded my robe and turned on the shower. Once it was warm, I stepped in. The warm water felt good on my body. I took down the detachable shower head and ran a stream of water between my legs sending a jolt through my center.

_No. Not now_, I thought. _I need to get to class. No time to fantasize about Draco. _I briskly washed myself and emerged clean and fresh from the bathroom. Upon opening the door, I jumped slightly when I noticed Draco sitting on the sofa. He seemed to be waiting for me.

"Draco." I said feeling myself go red. "I-I didn't think you were still here."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, getting up from the sofa and making his way towards me.

"Okay?" I asked looking up at him when he reached me.

"I heard you moan last night. I wanted to make sure you were feeling well." He said looking straight into my eyes. And there it was. I could barely see it, but it was there-a small smirk. Tiny. Almost invisible. He fucking heard me moan.

Heat flooded my face. I said, "I'm well, thank you, Draco."

He leaned down, his face close to mine. "Are you quite sure?" His eyes searched mine. A clear amusement twinkled out through them.

"I'm sure. Thank you." I whispered trying hard to hold his gaze. His face was so close, I could have kissed him. I finally turned away from him. "I have to g-get my books for class, Draco."

"Of course." He said, stepping back and letting me pass. He gathered his belongings. "See you later, Hermione."

He smirked before headed out the door.

_Damn! He knows exactly what kind of moan it was._

_Double shit!_

DRACO:

Of course I knew what kind of moan it was. I know the difference between a moan of pain and one of absolute, unadulterated pleasure.

I just wanted to see her pretty face blush. I wanted to see her look down, her long lashes resting demurely on her creamy yet flushed cheeks. I wanted any excuse to get close to her and smell her scent of lavender and vanilla.

I spent my evening dreaming about her, and this morning, my sheets were proof of that. I'd never felt this way about any other girl. Before the war, I never would have admitted to liking Hermione, but, truth be told, I've always had a thing for her. She could make me hard with just a glance.

Things were different now. I could do whatever I wanted to whomever I wanted. And I wanted to do everything to Hermione: kiss her, hold her, touch her and -oh, God-how I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to make love t her, too, but I wanted to fuck her first, and I think she wants that also. I know she likes me, but how to get her to show it?

Just the thought of her made my balls tighten like I was a fucking thirteen year old again.

The worst (and best) part was not being able to get away from her. We were both on the path to becoming Healers, so we had all the same classes. You can't imagine how wonderfully crazy she drives me.

After the war, after my parents' deaths, I felt so free. It's as though they both weighed on me. It was too much at times. It was hard losing them, but at the same time, I had no one to please but myself. After all the fighting, I just wanted my life to be simple. To be happy.

Even people who hated me before the war can't begrudge me that.

As corny as it sounds, Hermione is part of that road to happiness. She's perfect for me. She's fiery, sweet, good-hearted, and clever. And sexy to boot only she didn't seem to realize this.

Everything she did turned me on. When she brushed her curls out of her face, when she stuck her bubblegum pink tongue out of her mouth slightly because she was working on a particularly difficult assignment. And when she bit her plump bottom lip. God. Her laugh and her smile turned me on exceedingly. Her body wasn't without its charms, either. She'd developed this stunning hour-glass figure, with full breasts and a round arse.

"Mr. Malfoy. Care to join us?" Professor McGonagall's voice invaded my thoughts. I'd forgot I was sitting in class. Hermione, who sat across and one seat up from me, turned away quickly when she saw me staring at her. I'd been staring at her since the beginning of class.

She didn't seem register the fact that her skirt was riding dangerously high up her gorgeous thighs exposing her ivory skin. Didn't she understand she was torturing me?. I licked my lips and tried to concentrate on the lesson being given. I had to do something. And soon.

My morning-my entire day-had consisted of staring at Hermione and the occasional runs to the bathroom to have a wank.

Once classes had ceased for the day, I made my way to our dorm. Hermione was back in potions cleaning up and discussing our lesson with Professor Slughorn. I wanted to wait for her, but decided against it.

I tossed my books onto my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about her. Thinking about how good she must look naked and how good my fingers would feel plunged into her dripping pussy.

I jerked my eyes open as I heard the dorm room door open. A tent was in my trousers and I tried to think of anything else to get my erection down before going into the lounge. Before going to Hermione.

_Fuck it._

I reached into my pants and stroked myself to a quick, unpleasant climax. I then cleaned myself up before going out to see her. I was determined to nip this in the bud. She likes me, she wants me and I like and want her, too. I'd just have to be honest and come out with it.

HERMIONE:

I'm not sure why I thought I was alone in our dorm. Draco came out of his room, slightly red and flustered.

"Hello." He said throatily, huskily. I became wet at just the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Draco. I didn't realize you were here."

"I fell asleep." He explained.

"Right." I said, unsure of what else to say. I was standing in the middle of the living room, books in hand, book bag weighing heavily on my left shoulder.

"Let me help you." Draco said as he moved forward and gracefully removed my bag, his fingers skimming my shoulder. My skin tingled from where he'd brushed against me. I removed my robe while averting his eyes and placed the robe on the back of oneon of the chairs at the dinner table.

"Do you want me to put this in your room for you?" Draco asked still holding my book bag. His face was still pink.

"Oh, no. Just on the table. I'm going to start on my work." I said.

Draco smirked as he placed my bag on the dinner table. I sat down and began to take things out of my bag. Until I noticed Draco watching me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?"

"No. Not at all." I said eyeing him. He went into his room and returned with his books. He sat down opposite me and began to work straightaway. I watched him. His platinum hair fell into his eyes.

He looked up at me feeling me watch him and I looked away. I heard him give a small laugh.

"What is it, Granger?" He asked. I looked up at him. He hasn't called me Granger since before the war. He had on his trademark smirk in all its sexy sultriness and full force. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nothing, Malfoy." I said. He let out a short laugh before returning to his work.

After a momentary silence, he said, "It's okay, you know."

"I'm sorry?" I asked looking up at him. He studied my face, lingering somewhat on my lips before turning his gaze on me.

"I said it's okay."

"What is?"

"Staring at me. Feel free to stare at me whenever you like." His eyes challenged me. They were amused and daring.

"I don't stare at you." I said defiantly.

"Yes, you do. Constantly."

I put my quill down. "Oh, and you're any better, are you?" Draco put his quill down also. He folded his hands patiently in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"You stare at me all the time. Like this morning in Transfiguration. You're not better than I am." I said angrily.

DRACO:

My God. She was so fucking hot when she was angry. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkled, and I just wanted to throw her on to this table and fuck her.

"You're right. I do stare at you. I can't help it." I said. She scoffed.

"How can you be so …-so––?"

"Sexy?"

"Calm!" She shouted. She took a deep breath, her beautiful chest expanding.

"Because I'm okay with it." I said. "I like you, Hermione. Why are you getting so upset?"

"Argh!" Hermione groaned. She stood up suddenly and went to the small kitchenette. She magicked a glass of water and down it before slamming the glass on the counterntour. She stood with her back to me.

I got up. She was so angry she didn't hear me come up behind her. I placed my hand on the counter on either side of her body. I leaned in and buried my face into her hair smelling her, drinking her in. She turned around quickly, her lips nearly grazing my own. She gasped.

I leaned in closer to her expecting her to push me away, but she didn't. The tip of my nose touched hers. We were both breathing heavily as I licked my lips and brushed her lips with my own. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

"I do watch you all the time." I whispered into her mouth. "I can't help watching you any more than you can help watching me." I gently placed my hand behind her head an d brought my lips to her ear. I kissed her lobe and the spot below her ear.

"You're so fucking sexy, Granger."

"Am I?" She breathed into my ear.

"You have no idea." I said quietly, running my lips down the length of her jaw.

"Oh, God." She sighed.

HERMIONE:

My body was on fire. I was sure I was going to hyperventilate. His lips, his soft warm lips, were on the hollow of my throat, licking, sucking, nibbling.

I was so wet now. I'd imagined this, wanted this. More than that, I wanted to feel him inside of me. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the counter. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his erection against my core. I ground my hips against his eliciting a moan from Draco.

He unbuttoned my shirt kissing the exposed skin between my breasts. He slid the shirt off my body.

I unhooked my bra and removed it, tossing it onto the floor. Draco gasped.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered as he admired my body. He kissed me deeply, his tongue explored the inside of my mouth as I unbuttoned his shirt. Impatiently, he pulled away from me and tore his shirt open exposing his broad, chiseled chest.

He watched as I placed my palm to his chest, his heart beat fiercely beneath my hand. I looked up at him. His lovely gray eyes looked down at me in adoration and lust.

"You really want this, Draco. Don't you?" I asked in a hushed voice.

He leaned into me, kissing the tip of my nose, my cheeks, my neck.

"You have no idea how much. I've been waiting for so long." He breathed into my ear. My heart leaped.

"Me, too."

He looked at me and smiled. I kissed his bare shoulder as he held me close to him. I felt safe and warm and loved.

"What do you want me to dowant to do to me, Draco?" I asked seductively. He moaned.

"So many things."

"Like what?"

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "I want to suck on your breasts. I want to eat your pussy. I want to fuck you until you scream my name and beg for more. I want to fuck you in every position."

I grew wetter. "Oh, God." I murmured. I wanted him to do all those things and more.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked breathlessly. Without a second thought, he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

DRACO:

My pants were so fucking tight. My dick throbbed.

I wanted to just take her. I didn't want to be polite. I just wanted this heat, this flame, to engulf us.

But I told myself to be patient. I wanted to love her in ways she could only imagine. I wanted nothing more than to make her fantasies come true.

_Be patient_, I told myself despite the nearly intolerable ache in my groin.

I laid her on her bed and placed myself on top of her. I kissed her powerfully, enjoying the feeling of her naked breasts against my chest. Her warm hands slid slowly down my chest to my stomach and onto the waistband of my trousers. We pulled apart from our kiss. She whispered, "Draco, please."

I groaned.

I removed her skirt, sliding it down her beautifully shaped legs. She was wearing simple white cotton underwear. I could see her wetness through her panties. I wanted to taste her there. I touched her outside her panties sliding my finger up and down her slit sending jolts through her body. She was sensitive. This made me smile.

"What is it?" She asked looking up at me with her sweet, lust-filled brown eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I smiled. I slid her panties down. Her aroma was all around me. I became intoxicated off of it.

I kissed her lips gently then her chin, then the hollow of her pretty throat. I ran my lips along her collarbone and she shivered.

"Oh, Draco." She groaned as I kissed between her breasts before taking one in my mouth and massaging the other. Hermione breathed faster.

"That feels so good." She moaned. I began sucking on the other breast. I moved my lips down her body. I looked up from the kisses I was applying to her stomach and saw her breasts heaving. A gorgeous sight. I kiss a path down to her pussy and brushed my lips against he engorged bud. Hermione's body jumped slightly.

"Oh, Draco!" She cried out. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm too sensitive down there."

"I won't do it if you don't want me to, love." I looked up at her. I brought my face to hers. She brushed back my hair and beamed.

"Fuck it. Do it." She said. My penis throbbed when she swore. I smiled and made my way back down.

"I'm going to try something." I said.

"Anything." She replied throatily.

HERMIONE:

He positioned my legs on his shoulders. The backs of my knees were on top of his shoulders. I could feel his breath on my aching, wet cunt.

My lower back was up off the bed and he placed a pillow underneath for my comfort. He kissed my clit and warmth spread up from my pussy throughout my body. He licked my clit in circles.

"Oh, God!" I cried.

Draco took my right leg in his left hand and helped open me up further. He licked my slit, tasting me. He moaned.

"You're delicious." He whispered. With his free hand, he rubbed my bud as his tongue entered my pussy. In and out, in and out. My body shook. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Draco! Draco!" I exclaimed as he sucked on my clit. "I'm going to come!" I yelled as my body convulsed with desire. I never wanted him to stop. I came, but he continued to suck at my bundle of nerves, which brought me to a second body shaking orgasm.

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted as I came hard. He placed me gently back on my bed as I continued to moan from my orgasm. He watched me as I breathed quickly. I was trying desperately to catch my breath. I still felt his tongue like a ghost in my vagina. My clit pulsated from his attentions.

DRACO:

I watched her breathe hard. She continued to moan even though I'd finished getting her off. She was ravishing when she moaned. Her breasts swelled as she filled her lungs with air. I watched her as I removed my trousers. My dick ached. I wanted to be inside of her. I removed my boxers. Her eyes widened at the size and thickness of my cock. She grinned at me, still high from coming so hard.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked. I touched her pussy and then stuck two fingers into her. She was tight, but not too tight.

"You're not my first." She said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Who was your first?" I asked.

"No one I cared about." She said wriggling against my hand. I drove my fingers into her moist cunt and added a third.

"Mmm. Draco. I want you." She groaned. I took my fingers out of her. She gasped as she watched me lick her come off my fingers. I lay on top of her, her legs on either side of my body, my cock teasing her hot wetness. I kissed her. She sucked on my tongue, tasting herself. She was going to kill me she was so luscious. She ran her hand down my body and guided me into her. Her pussy surrounded my dick like a glove. We moaned into each other's mouths.

She wrapped her legs tight around my waist as I slowly pumped into her. She grabbed my arse and pushed me deeper.

"Deeper, Draco!" She urged. I thrust in and out as deeply as I could. I pumped faster and faster.

"Oh, Draco! Harder! Fuck me hard!" She screamed and it took all my effort not to come on the spot.

"Hermione!" I grunted.

The bed shook threateningly. She placed her legs back over my shoulders allowing me to go further into her. I thrust harder. Oh, God. She was amazing. The feel of her soaking cunt around my cock was unbelievable.

"Draco! I'm-I'm-!" She yelled as she came hard, her body trembling. I came shortly after with a load moan. We breathed loudly and I stayed inside her.

"Don't leave. Stay inside me." She whispered. I rolled over so she was on top of me and I was still inside her.

HERMIONE:

I felt full and protected. So loved.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Draco whispered in my ear. "You were so, so mind-blowing."

"Yeah?"

"God, yeah." He gazed at me and smiled. He kissed my lips and neck.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked hesitantly. Draco ran his hand through my hair, placing a strand behind my ear. He began to sit up. I moved with him so I was sitting on his lap facing him. Our naked bodies were boiling hot.

"I love you, Hermione." He said sincerely looking into my eyes. "I always have."

I kissed his lips. "I love you, too." I breathed.

"We can do whatever we want now. We're free." Draco said, his eyes sparkling.

"Right." I said. "I can do this." I kissed his cheek."

"And I can do this." Draco leaned in and kissed my nose.

"And this." I kissed his lips hungrily. I felt him grow hard inside me again. I laughed.

"And that." I said. I shifted in his lap inducing a moan from the back of Draco's throat. He closed his eyes.

"Oh, my God."

We made love again, this time slowly and sweetly. We knew from here on out our lives would never be the same. We'd never be apart.


End file.
